


嘿，隔壁哥哥又找你呢。

by LilWhite



Category: DungeonBeijing
Genre: M/M, 微信聊天体, 沙雕向, 脏话预警
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilWhite/pseuds/LilWhite
Summary: 剧情提要：张千因为长得太嫩了被隔壁一哥哥看上了，今儿送点礼物明儿找点借口约会，明追暗求的，众人磕着瓜子看戏。





	嘿，隔壁哥哥又找你呢。

**Author's Note:**

> 我早就想写丹镇日常了太特么逗了一个个儿。  
> 二子是他们经纪人，（这是真的不是我编的啊）也承担平事儿胡撸胡撸瓢儿的任务。  
> 至于为啥这都值得发AO3，是万恶的网管和去你妈的敏感词，好吧。

  
〖傻逼聚集地（16人）〗  
下午 14：29

二子：语音     15″

 

二子：@斯威特 就这么定了成吧？

 

斯威特：语音  4″

 

生番：千儿千儿，你他妈快出来，隔壁那哥哥又来了，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。

 

二子：送他大金链子那个？

 

张千：不是，什么叫我快出来？我tm不应该躲起来吗？

 

生番：语音        22″

 

斯威特：我怎么就光听你乐了，说啥呢？

 

Qua-ver贵文儿：千儿把烟点反了。

 

二子：哟喂，给激动成这样。

 

梁维嘉：那哥们儿不离不弃啊。

 

刘锐：哎，我怎么记着还有后半句呢。

 

生番：操哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。

 

黄硕：纯属放屁。

 

二子：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。

 

张千：都特么笑尼玛呢，救救孩子行不行啊。

 

刘锐：不是你多大你自个儿没点儿b数吗？

 

生番：哟，多大？什么时候见着的，有故事啊。

 

刘锐：去去去，哪儿是那个大了。

 

生番：语音             43″

转文字：

大家好，这儿是你们的idol番番队，我现在给大家直播啊。今天这档是特么大型青春偶像剧《邻家哥哥爱上我》哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈操你妈的。我们的主角出现了，哟，这小伙长得还不赖，千儿，加油，麻利儿的，今儿就给全垒打了。哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你大爷的，这小眼神，我受不了了，真特么肉麻。

 

斯威特：你撅一屁股趴窗户上就干这个呢？

 

美朵：0怎么全垒打别人啊？

 

黄硕：牛逼。

 

梁维嘉：哈哈哈哈哈哈狠啊瓷。

 

二子：今儿怎么一个个骚话那么多呢。

 

斯威特：啥0啊。

 

生番：语音      6″

转文字：

你丫黄花大闺女啊你，装纯呐还是装纯呐。

 

刘锐：那小子也不像个1啊，甭白费劲了千儿，这儿器大活好的哥哥们有的是呢。

 

二子：怎么着，让人找你啊？

 

生番：哎哟喂——

 

艾迪Pluton：怎么不继续直播了？

 

生番：语音        37″

转文字：

嚯，还拉上手了这回，哈哈哈哈哈真特么幸福。嚯，我们千儿一把甩开，倍儿有骨气。嘿？那小子怎么还瞪我呢，我在门里看你俩碍你事儿了吗？真当你生番哥哥瞎啊操你大爷的。哎，你们谁，过来过来来斯威特，看看他，像话吗，丫给他能耐的。

 

斯威特：求你丫别乐了，我手机都快死机了。

 

黄硕：瞪你揍丫的，别怂啊。

 

二子：他要敢不早上了。

 

美朵：回来了？

 

生番：这回他又送你啥了，还是约你啥了？

 

张千：语音        29″

转文字：

别他妈胡逼了，（长叹一口气）各位爸爸们，救救孩子，我刚跟他说我早特么不单身了，男朋友就在里面呢，他承诺见到人就再也不来烦我，哪位肯高抬贵手帮帮忙，演个戏，懂我意思吧。

 

生番：他大爷的，我说他怎么瞪我呢。

 

斯威特：人家那是被你一身膘儿惊的。

 

贵文儿：演戏这种活儿当然得刘锐了，是吧。

 

二子：对对对。

 

刘锐：来，亲口叫句爸爸，尺度多大的都跟你演，牵手算个屁啊是吧，床戏都安排上。

 

生番：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈狠。

 

张千：你妈……

 

梁维嘉：过来牵爸爸的手。  
_[这是黄硕那首lovesong的一句歌词，野兽派情歌一直在被Saber吐槽。]_

 

黄硕：来来来梁维嘉咱俩谈谈我操。

 

二子：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈笑特么死我了。

 

张千：语音   2″

转文字：

爸爸我爱你 爱你

 

艾迪：哎哟我操。

 

梁维嘉：哎黄硕，黄硕你怎么起来了。  
_[这儿是指底下那根儿起来了，就是开玩笑。]_

 

斯威特：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈真的

 

生番：真特么牛掰你们都哈哈哈哈哈。

 

生番：语音         34″

转文字：

番番队继续为大家直播，现在，男二出现了，我操，刘锐搂着人就出去了，牛掰。行了黄硕梁维嘉你俩别为爱鼓掌了，咳，呵哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈操你丫的，还砸我。（清嗓子）嚯场面一度十分尴尬，那哥哥脸都绿了，两位演员表情动作非常到位啊这段，卡！

 

斯威特：妈的那哥们儿怎么还有摄像头？

 

二子：不是吧，哪儿呢我出去瞅瞅。

 

生番：这怎么个意思啊，还真当电影拍了？

 

梁维嘉：操，不是，你丫别直播了，傻逼狗仔。

 

贵文儿：这货是哪公司派来的吧，赶紧夺丫摄像机啊。

 

生番：二子跟核弹都去了。

 

梁维嘉：八成是爱奇艺那逼节目，合同没调解开就，真他妈脏。

 

斯威特：那节目太鸡了，为了给它自个儿买流量什么阴招儿都能使。

 

 

 

**_（那哥哥一看不对劲，赶紧招呼旁边偷拍的狗仔，撒丫子就跑，那狗仔没颠儿两步，被黄硕一肘抡地上去了，给人一顿踢，刘锐捡起来相机就给胶卷抠出来扯了。_ **  
**_张千扥住那哥哥的领子，上去就是一拳，差点把人给吓哭了。_ **  
**_二子赶紧上来拦，把炸毛的千儿拉了回来，朝对面骂了句脏话。_ **  
**_黄硕特慈善地帮人掸了掸土，扳平人的头，目光如炬：“瓷，活着不好吗？”）_ **

 

下午15：17

二子：下回不许这样了，相机抢完就完了，打人算怎么回事儿。

 

梁维嘉：那帮孙子该，欠揍。

 

张千：真鸡巴一个比一个阴，操，拿对付PGOne那招对付我呢？

 

黄硕：下回就不可能让这帮王八蛋活着回去。

 

生番：不是我是真的服这种窄逼，你妈你至于吗，一天天混的跟宫斗似的。

 

张千：傻逼，真当爷爷吃素的。

 

二子：得了得了你们一个个的，都进局子就开心了是吧。

 

张千：进进呗，把他后边儿爆了都不解气。

 

刘锐：千儿你是气那条语音呢吧。

 

张千：你他妈快闭嘴吧操，我下辈子都不想说我认识你。

 

生番：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈呵呵呵哈哈哈哈哈

 

梁维嘉：哎都存了存了，以后那谁晚上那啥有着落了。

 

黄硕：哪谁啊，哪啥啊？

 

梁维嘉：都懂就完事儿了。

 

刘锐：那就下下辈子。

 

刘锐：好儿子。

 

斯威特：噗哈哈哈哈哈

 

生番：哈哈哈哈哈瓷我还特么以为是什么深情表白大戏操哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈一句儿子意境全你妈崩了。

 

张千：刘锐。

 

张千：来来来过来，你对你说句话，就四个字。

 

张千：麻利儿点过来。

 

二子：哟，剧情反转了吗这是。

 

梁维嘉：演戏的就是不一样。

 

刘锐：……

 

生番：说什么了说什么了给哥哥们乐呵乐呵。

 

黄硕：不会是说特么你操我吧。

 

梁维嘉：你可歇歇吧哈哈哈哈哈

 

生番：你他妈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

 

斯威特：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

 

刘锐：你还真猜对了三个字。

 

美朵：卧槽？

 

二子：美朵你以后记得借他们套啊。

 

生番：你妈的真贴心哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。

 

张千：真能胡逼，都说你妈什么呢。

 

张千：我说，我操你妈。

 

 


End file.
